Visions of Another Life
by KittenInAWindow
Summary: All of our favorite Shadowhunters are in high school and it as hellish as you'd expect. That is until they start to have visions of another life that they are all part of where they are all angel blessed warriors. What is happening? Are they crazy? Or is there more going on here than they ever could have guessed?
1. Chapter 1

**Sort of an AU, where all or favorite shadowhunters/downworlders go to high school. Enjoy :)**

"Is it possible to feel connected to someone even if you've never talked to them?"

"I don't know, maybe."

"Definitely! Soulmates, I believe it. Go get her Aline!"

Aline sighed. Of course Magnus would say that it was real. He was the type of person who would literally walk up to someone and say, "Hi, you don't know me, but we're soulmates!" In fact he had.

"But, seriously Aline, who is this person?" asked Alec. Aline had called to talk to Alec, as out of all her friends he gave the best most heartfelt advice. But of course he was at his boyfriend, Magnus's, house. She like Magnus she just didn't think he took a lot of things completely seriously.

"I can't say." said Aline answering Alec's first question.

"Why not?" asked Alec. "Is it cause Magnus is here cause he'll leave." Aline heard an indignant "Hey" through the phone and then a laugh.

She smiled but only answered with a "No it's not that."

"Than what is it Al?" wined Alec. "Why are you hanging this over my head? I told you about Magnus before I even told him!"

"That's true," chimed in Magnus, "He kept me hanging forever!" Aline grinned at the dramatization. In truth Alec hadn't kept Magnus in the dark. He hadn't told many people so she supposed he had kept them in the dark.

"Just answer one question," said Alec after audibly shushing Magnus. "Does this mystery girl go to our school?"

After thinking for a second Aline tentatively answered, "Yeah..." Yes mystery girl did go to their school and it was hell.

The next day found Aline walking down the hall of Shadows Academy. Alec was beside her giving her her silence to brood when suddenly someone come out of nowhere running into her. "By the angel.." she muttered as she somehow managed to not fall down. A girl ran up to the person who had run into her and slapped him on the head.

"Mark, you idiot!" said the girl, her blonde curls flying everywhere and her green blue eyes alight. She turned to Aline and with an apologetic smile said, "I'm so sorry for my idiot of a brother, he is extremely clumsy."

"That's fine," murmured Aline, still a little mesmerized by the girl's eyes.

The girl's mouth quirked up in a smile as she held out her hand, "I'm Helen, this is my brother Mark.

"Yeah, I know." sad Aline. Then seeming to realize what she had said she amended, "I mean we have classes together so that's how I know your name." she ended lamely. "I'm Aline."

"Yeah, I know," said Helen with a crooked smile. "We have classes together. I'll see ya later Aline."

Helen walked away grinning at Aline over her shoulder. "Oh that's her isn't it?" asked Alec with a small smile. Not pressing the matter when his question was met with nothing but silence he asked, "What was that you said when he ran into you? By the angel? What is that?"

"What?" she asked confused. "I don't even remember saying that."

 **Why would she say "By the Angel" if this is an AU? Review so I know you want to know more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there babes! Next chapter! I know it's short but if they are short I'll be able to update more regularly. Enjoy!**

"No, I gotta go. Class is about to start!" laughed Alec when Magnus wouldn't let go of his waist. It was lunch and as a senior Alec had open campus. Magnus had picked him up on his motorcycle and they had gotten lunch but now he was refusing to to let him go.

"School doesn't matter. You don't learn anything important!" Magnus reasoned trying to kiss Alec.

Alec just evaded and answered, "While I agree with that, I still have to be there."

Magnus sighed finally letting him go. "Why'd I have to fall in love with the good boy?" Magnus question to the air. Alec just smiled and leaned in to kiss his cheek but Magnus turned his head at the last second catching Alec's lips with his own. Alec grinned giving into it when all of a sudden a vision of something that had never happen shot its way into his mind. He was kissing Magnus, just like he really was, but they were somewhere else. They were in a giant hall and he was dressed in dark tough clothes. His subconscious in the vision sensed his family along with hundreds of other people people near them in the hall but all that mattered was Magnus because in a couple hours one or both of them could be dead.

And as suddenly as the vision had hit it was gone. Alec broke the kiss and looked at Magnus shocked and for a second it looked like his eyes shimmered from their normal emerald green to something a little bit more gold tinged and slit pupiled. He blinked and it was gone.

"Alec?" Magnus questioned looking worried. "What's the matter?"

From a distance away Alec heard the bell for his next class ring. This seemed to snap him back. "I'm sorry, Magnus. I have to go to class. But can we talk later?"

"I'll pick you up after school," replied Magnus immediately, smiling at Alec. Alec returned the smile and then ran off to class. Magnus stared after him worriedly. It had started.

 **There it is! Review! Let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third Chapter up! This is the longest fanfic I've ever written, wow! Well enjoy!**

Alec sat, not listening to their Ancient Histories teacher thinking about the vision he had experienced earlier. The strange part was, that like a dream you are trying to remember the more he thought about it the more he couldn't recall what had happened. Magnus had been there but beyond that he was having trouble remembering. Only one hour ago it had hit him like a brick but now it was as though something was pulling the vision away.

Alec felt someone bump his arm. He jolted out of his revery to stare at Aline who had just nudged him. She glanced significantly at their teacher Mr. Starkweather. Mr. Starkweather, an old man who looked like he'd seen his fair share of hardship in his life was looking expectantly at Alec. "Well, Mr. Lightwood?"

"Uh, sorry. What was the question?" Alec asked embarrassed. He heard titters behind him as people laughed at his idiocy.

"The question, Mr. Lightwood, was what is your family origin? Where is your family from?"

Alec though for a second and pulled a complete blank. How could he not know this? Suddenly a word, a word that he did not know but somehow made him think of home popped into his head and before he could stop himself he blurted it out. "Idris."

Again he heard titters behind him. "Now, Mr. Lightwood, do you think you're being funny? I want a real place. Not some fairytale world you came up with as a child."

Suddenly Alec wasn't seeing the dreary classroom, he was seeing a shining city with silver towers surrounding it with green meadows as far as the eye could see. It was night and he was surrounded by familiar faces. His family, his brother, sister and parents were around him. Magnus was next to him holding his hand as they all looked to the sky where bright fireworks were bursting. He was filled with a feeling of contentment. A feeling as though they had just narrowly survived.

The vision was gone as soon as it had begun and Alec found himself looking up at the white tiles of the ceiling with worried faces looking down on him. "Alec?" He looked to see Aline kneeling beside him looking worried. "Alec, are you okay? You just collapsed!"

"I'm fine," he replied shakily getting to his feet. "I think I'm just dehydrated. Mr. Starkweather can I get a drink of water?" His teacher nodded still looking worried. Alec walked straight out of the room. Perhaps one of the only straight things he had ever done.

As soon as he was in the hall he didn't get a drink. He took out his phone and texted Magnus, _Can you come pick me up? I really need to tell you something._

Almost immediately Alec got a text back, _I'll be right there._

15 minutes later Alec found himself in Magnus's loft. Even in that short time the details of his second vision were starting to fade. He felt the couch beside him tilt down as Magnus sat down next to him. "What's the matter Alec?" Magnus asked taking one of ALec's hands in both of his own.

Alec glanced sideways at his boyfriend. _What if he thinks I'm crazy?_ Alec thought. But then again Magnus was the most likely of anyone to believe something impossible. "Do you think it is possible for someone to..." Alec paused trying to think of what he was trying to say, "Oh I don't know recall things from a past life or something?"

Alec glanced over at Magnus and saw that his expression had grown very tense. "Alec, tell me exactly what you've seen."

Confusedly, Alec complied telling Magnus all he could remember from the visions he had seen. Most of what he could remember were feelings, urgency, contentment, love. All the while Magnus stared at him with a kind of scared look on his face. Once Alec finished the loft was deadly silent.

Finally Magnus spoke, "Alec, when did these visions start?"

"Today, when you dropped me off after lunch. You kissed me and the first vision just appeared, why?"

Magnus, distracted got up and started pacing muttering things like, "I knew it wouldn't work on you" and "Shouldn't have even tried" and "Damn Shadowhunters" The muttering of that word, Shadowhunters, sent Alec spinning into a collage of visions. Him and his siblings stalking the streets of New York following a slimy trail. Him and Jace sparring in a large room with wooden rafters with weapons hanging from the walls. Isabelle holding a lethal looking silver whip with black tattoos curling their way up her arms and legs. Like before the vision was gone as fast as it had begun and Magnus was kneeling beside him. "Alec? Did it happen again?"

ALec could only nod. "Dammit," Magnus muttered. He then turned back to Alec with a resolute look on his face. "Alexander, do you trust me?"

"Of course, I trust you Magnus but-"

Magnus cut him off, "Then please, take my hand and look into my eyes." Alec did as Magnus asked and suddenly his eyes changed to gold green slit pupiled cat eyes.

"Magnus," Alec breathed, "Your eyes.."

"I know, Alexander." Then Alec noticed blue sparks radiating from Magnus's hands he went to back away but Magnus held on tight to his hand. "I'm so sorry, Alexander. Please, once you remember what happened, please forgive me for what I have done."

Then everything went black.

 **What'd you think? Review and let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there Angels! Next chapter! Hope you like it!**

Aline sighed as she checked her phone for what seemed like the millionth time that day, seeing if Alec had texted her back. She shoved her phone in her back pocket as she reached her locker. She opened her locker and quickly made it look like she was very busy as she heard Helen's voice. Maybe it was a little stalkerish to know immediately that it was Helen but she just couldn't help it. Alec had been right. Helen was her "mystery girl". Aline knew it was stupid, she was probably straight or if she wasn't she definitely already had a girlfriend. There was no way someone so incredible wasn't already taken.

That's when it happened. Already tuned into what Helen was saying, it was impossible for Aline to miss when Helen called her name. Aline was not a common name. There was no one else she could be talking to. And then she was there, standing right next to her.

"Hey Aline," said Helen, smiling. Aline froze. "I just wanted to check if you had any lasting damage from my idiot brother running into you."

Aline unfroze. She remembered advice she had given to Alec when he and Magnus had first started seeing each other. _Just act natural. If they like you for anything it should be for who you really are._ Taking her own advice she smiled back at Helen and replied, "Not at all. I've dealt with worse." She said the last with a grin and a wink. Strangely enough, it seemed like Helen was speechless, in a good way?

As soon as it had happened it stopped and Helen smiled back saying, "I'm glad, wouldn't want you sueing. I'll see you in class?"

"Yeah," Aline replied as Helen walked away. At that moment Aline felt her phone buzz. She quickly pulled it out, hoping it was Alec. Unfortunately it was just her mom.

Helen shook her head, confused at the image that had popped into her head when Aline had said she'd dealt with worse. She'd been kneeling next to Aline who was pushing herself up from the ground. Both she and Aline had had strange tattoos on their arms and Aline had a large cut on her arm. Helen remembered that she had been holding a glowing blade. She had asked Aline _Are you okay?_ Aline had replied with _I've dealt with worse._ Helen shook her head again, maybe she had a fever, but it had felt so real. More real in fact than her life at Shadows High had ever felt. But as she walked down the hall the images seemed to fade so by the end of the hallway she had totally forgotten what she'd been worrying about. All she knew was that she wanted to see Aline Penhallow again.

At the same time, in a wonderfully decorated loft about 20 miles away, Alec Lightwood was sleeping restlessly in Magnus's bed while Magnus watched over him restlessly. This was all his fault.

 **So... what's you think? Let me know in a review! And next chapter, I promise I'll give some more answers about what's going on.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know it's been forever and I'm sooo sorry! Life's been crazy. But here you go, next chapter!**

Alec awoke groggily. He felt like he had been sleeping for years. When he and Magnus had first started dating and Alec had started sleeping over he would wake up in the middle of the night, terrified and not knowing where he was. He had always reasoned that it was his Shadowhunter reflexes, keeping him aware. _Shadowhunter._ That's what he was. Suddenly a myriad of images seemingly from different lifes bombarded him. Some were supernatural, demon filed and dangerous. But some were mundane. A regular life. No shadowhunters, no magic. But even as he thought this he knew which was real. He was a shadowhunter.

Aline sighed. Alec hadn't texted her. Izzy was cutting school with Simon and Jace and Clary were wrapped up in each other. Literally. Why was she so hopelessly single? She glanced up from her phone and saw Helen across the yard. Helen saw her grinned and walked over. Aline immediately felt her hands start to sweat. Great.

"Hey, Aline!" said Helen as she sat on the bench beside Aline.

"Hey," Aline said with a smile.

"Is your friend okay?" Helen asked. When Aline looked at her blankly Helen rolled her eyes good naturedly and amended. "Alec? Is he okay? I heard he collapsed yesterday and then left school. Is he okay?"

"Oh," replied Aline going red with embarrassment. "I actually don't know. He hasn't texted me." Just as she said this her phone buzzed. She glanced down. It was Magnus. _Alec's fine. He just got dehydrated. He's gonna spend the day at my place._

Helen looked at her questioningly. "Was that him?"

"No, his boyfriend. Apparently he got dehydrated so he's gonna spend the day with Magnus."

"Sorry to break it to you but that doesn't sound like dehydration to me. Thirst, sure. But not dehydration." Helen said the last part with a crooked smile.

Aline laughed at her wit. "Yeah probably."

"I really admire them," said Helen on a more serious note. "Magnus and Alec. I mean, maybe it sounds old fashioned but in our society it's still not easy to be openly gay. For example, I came out to my family last year and my parents just ignored it. They still don't talk about it."

Aline felt for Helen, but what was buzzing around in her head more than anything was the fact that Helen was gay. "Yeah, I get what you mean. My parents are good about it but not everyone is." Aline glanced over at Helen to find her grinning.

"Aline Penhallow, how would you like to the movies tonight, with me? My brother wants me to go on a double date with him and his boyfriend Keiran. And double dates work best when both parties have a date. Agreed?"

"Uhhh..." Aline stuttered unattractively. "Wait are you asking me out?" Nice Aline, really swave.

"Only if you want to," said Helen a little nervously.

Aline looked into her green blue eyes. "I'd love to."

Alec staggered out of Magnus's room to find Magnus, sitting on a stool at the counter nursing a cup of coffee. "Magnus?" Alec asked weakly. Magnus jerked at the sound and looked at Alec shocked.

"Alec? Why are you awake? How are you awake?"

"What do you mean?" Asked Alec bewildered as Magnus ushered him over to the couch.

"Alec," Magnus asked seriously. He didn't look good, Alec thought worriedly. He had dark circles under his eyes and his usually impeccable makeup was smudged. "Alexander," Magnus said. "What do you remember?"

"Too much," Alec answered putting his fingers against his temples. "Magnus, why do I have two lives worth of memories in my head?"

"I'll tell you."

 **What'd you think? Love, hate? Leave a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey angels, I know, i know it's been forever but since school will be out soon I should be able to update more regularly :)**

"It happened after Jocelyn and Luke's wedding. Do you remember that?"

Alec nodded his head. Magnus had insisted on making him coffee and getting him a blanket before telling him anything. Memories were trickling back into his brain. Slowly and then all at once. He remembered Clary's mother's wedding. It had been at a farm and it had been wonderful. "Yes, I do."

"About a week or so after everyone was at the Institute." Magnus paused a moment to make sure Alec unstood.

"Everyone?" Alec questioned.

"You, me, Jace, Clary, Isabelle, Simon, Jocelyn, Luke, Maryse, Robert, Aline, and Helen. We were celebrating the marriage and winning the war. The Clave even gave Helen permission to come back from Wrangel Island. Suddenly the Institute began to shake. Books fell off the shelves, artifacts hundreds of years old broke..."

"And then a voice filled the room, 'You will pay for going back on our bargain! You brought the mundane back and for that, you and everyone you love must die!'" Magnus looked at Alec shocked.

"Yes, exactly."

Alec turned his head to look at Magnus. "It was Asmodeus, wasn't it? We brought Simon back. In his mind we went back on our agreement." Magnus didn't respond. "Magnus?" Alec asked. "What is it?"

"Alec-" Magnus started, "Please try to understand. I did what seemed best in the moment."

"What did you do?"

Magnus sighed and without looking at Alec spoke very quickly. "Asmodeus was going to kill you and all the people you cared for. However you can't kill someone if you can't find them. I took your's, your friends and all of their family's memories. Without your memories you are mundanes. He wouldn't be able to find you." Magnus took a breath. He glanced at Alec and then away again. "It's not permanent," Magnus assured him. "It will wear off, but it will keep them safe for the time being, until the threat lessens. Alec," Magnus said, finally looking at the shadowhunter, "Please forgive me."

"Forgive you?" Alec asked incredulously. "For what? You're a genius."

Magnus stared at Alec, stunned. Alec laughed and leaned forward to kiss Magnus. "But," Magnus stammered, "I took your memories."

"To protect us, all of us. Magnus you did the right thing. But now," Alec said more seriously, "We need to plan."

Aline phone buzzed and she practically fell on her face trying to get to it. It was a text from Alec, _Hey Al, sorry I've been AWOL. I was dehydrated but Magnus took care of me. I'll be back at school Monday._ Aline sighed. Alec had been gone for days and that's all he gave her?

"You can't tell them," Magnus said finishing and sending "Alec's" text to Aline. "If they know, it will make it all the easier for Asmodeus to find us. It's risky for you to know but I never really thought the spell would work for long on you anyway."

Alec looked up from the weapons he was inspecting from Magnus's secret stash. "Why wouldn't the spell work on me?"

"You know me too well," replied Magnus matter a factly. "Warlock spells lose potency if the enspelled knows the warlock. Alec you know me better than just about anyone."

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood, where the hell have you been?!" yelled Jace as soon as Alec stepped into the house. Magnus had told him that in order to keep his family safe he had to act normal. What the hell was normal?

"Aline told us you were dehydrated," cut in Izzy, "and that you were staying with Magnus? Oh brother if you want to have alone time with your lover, you can just tell us."

Alec immediately turned red. "Shut up."

"Oh, hey Alec,"said Clary as she and Simon emerged from the living room. "Are you feeling better?"

"Much, thanks Clary."

He bantered with his siblings for another few minuted before escaping to his room. This was going to be impossible.

 **Love, Hate? Leave a review!**


End file.
